Video Games
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: India Lazar played the game too. The goal was to stay alive...so much for that right? PHIN/OC Rated T for language, sexual themes, & graphic images./ -DISCONTINUED-
1. Random draft

**A/N: First things first yes I stole the title from Lana Del Rey...you know what they say if the shoe fits! I'm still kind of ify about the title and I might change it as the story processes but for now I like it. Anyways I remember the first time I saw this movie, I was obviously younger and thought all types of horror movies were cool. Now that I go back and watch Stay Alive it's less scarier and entertaining to watch. I just watched it an hour ago and I thought about what it would be like if there was another female added to the group of friends?! I'm still confused about October and Hutch's relationship, were they together or not together? I think they were because she seemed jealous once Abigail started hanging around them. Either way I shipped October with Swink anyways! If you have not seen this movie and you love horror movies like me, (Trust me it's not that scary just a tad bit creepy) then I suggest you watch it! You can find it on youtube or nextflix or whatever it is that you watch movies on. Let's get started *Evil Smirks***

* * *

><p><em>One, two, three and four, the devil's knocking at your door.<em>

_Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie, show you life with your head held high._

_Now you're on your knees with your head hung low, big man tells you where to go._

_Tell 'em it's good, tell 'em okay._

_Don't do a goddamn thing they say._

_Oh, lord, heaven knows we belong way down below._

_Way down below, way down below._

_Way down below, way down below._

_-The Pretty Reckless, "_**Heaven Knows.**

* * *

><p>The bar was dim and soft rock music was blasting through the speakers. A 5'7 woman was leaning against the bar dressed in a black white plaid short sleeve bodycon dress, both of her hands were preoccupied her left hand was loosely gripped onto a cigar her right held onto her glass which was filled with Jack Daniels mixed with Dr. Pepper. It was Saturday at midnight and the bar was always jumping with the town locals who were drunk off their asses. The woman could hold her liquor, she didn't come to the bar to get drunk she just needed to keep her role at never performing sober. She tipped her head back as she finished off her drink sliding the glass back onto the counter top.<p>

"Donny take care of this for me?" She asked the bartender that she was good friends with.

Donny plucked the cigar out of her hands and took two long puffs before tossing it in the trash underneath the counter. He winked at her, "Sure thang. You're on next, Darlin'." He replied his southern accent ringing in her ears.

She turned her attention to the stage area to see Kevin, another town local who had Autism stand in front of the microphone. He was 16 years old and such a sweetie everyone loved him, protected him because everyone in this small town seemed to think everyone as family. He stuttered a little bit as he announced, "I-India Sephora and the Starlets."

Everyone clapped as the spotlight shinned on the 5'7 Romanian beauty. She pushed herself from the bar and gave a small wave as everyone clapped for her. She made her way over to the stage where her band was already set up, just as she was about to hop on the stage she felt someone give her a hard smack right on the behind. India looked over her shoulder to see the local douchebag whose been hitting on her since she moved to this city two years ago. Before she could chew him out two of the men from the motorcycle gang who were really buff, she referred to them as Uncle Spice and Uncle Tim dragged him away ignoring his apologies.

With a soft smile she flickered her dark brown hair over her shoulders and hopped on the stage. She wrapped her arms around Kevin who allowed it for a minute before handing her the microphone and walked off the stage. India grinned at the crowd before speaking in her soft spoken voice, "Hello everyone. I hope you've all been having a pleasant night. Tonight I'm going to perform two special songs that I've written a few nights ago. I'm India Sephora and this is my band The Starlets. This first one is called 'Back To You'."

India stepped back to look at her acoustic guitarist and her pianist. , the only two she needed since this song was a soft. She nodded at the two men to start the instrumental and held the microphone to her lips as if she was kissing the microphone she closed her eyes as she thought of her ex boyfriend Loomis. She wasn't still in love with Loomis though she actually cut herself off from him after the bad break up. India told Loomis that it was a mistake for dating, they were childhood friends all three of them were. It's always been Loomis, India, and Hutch. She broke up with him two days before Valnetine's Day two years ago because she never stayed in a relationship long, she loved hard and gave her significant other whomever it was at a time her heart but she was always the one ending it before they ended it first. Let's just say Loomis was heartbroken he didn't understand why they were doing good, they hardly ever argued she was there whenever his parents got too controlling she was everything to him and he hated her for causing him so much pain but he still loved her with all he had. Yet he still found himself calling her at 2:36 AM every morning because her face, her voice, her scent, her body was embedded in his mind.

_I can be so vain, so cold sometimes, it's true, I'm such a fool._

_You don't know that when I lay in bed, I touch myself to you, All the greatly thoughts in my mind designed to cut the loneliness..._

For emphasis India ran her fingers up her thighs causing the men who were watching to whistle, she smirked as she continued singing.

_When I pushed away my one true love chance to live in happiness..._

India felt the familiar pain tugging at her chest as she thought about all the memories of Loomis once again. 'I should of took the whole bottle...I should be drunk to get through this song.' India thought as she started on the chorus:

_It always comes back to you...It always comes back to you..._

Sooner than later India found herself singing her second song, a somewhat upbeat song instead to the crowd even though she received great feedback from her more sensitive side. The next song was one of her favorites of course it reminded her of her present relationship status.

_You got my attention baby let you on a clue,_

_Take me out to dinner got me hanging with your crew._

_Feelin' on my booty baby look me in the eye,_

India gave her behind a squeeze before winking at the crowd.

_Tell me that I'm special and I'm gonna be your wife._

_You got me all up in your room and then your bed,_

_And all that shit you're sayin' going to my head._

_You got me feelin' like it's on,_

_I'm thinkin' that you're sure._

_But right after we're done, I see you walkin' through the door like..._

India opened her eyes to see a familiar head in the crowd, she sighed catching his eyes. She couldn't quite sense what was behind his eyes but she new she needed to finish this song before talking to him. She snapped her eyes closed before gripping tight onto the mic before belting out the chorus.

_Don't waste your time, just let it go._

_You'll be fine out there on your own._

_Don't waste your time..._

_I'm never coming back...I'm too far gone._

India finished off her song before moving back stage, she thanked and hugged her bandmates. Grabbed her water bottle, slipped her jacket on, and snatched her bag off the chair before rushing outside into the spring air. She went through the parking lot spotting her 1969 Dover white SS/RS 350, unlocking the car she tosse her bag into the passenger seat, "Hi, baby." She cooed rubbing the roof top.

"India!" She tensed before turning her attention to her childhood friend.

There Hutch stood jogging his way over to her, it's not like she cut Hutch off too. In fact she hung out with him and his crew...a month ago before Phin pissed her off. Hutch now stood in front of her, his reddish brown hair in it's usual do pushed back away from his face, he towered over her just a bit standing at 5'10. He embraced her holding onto her longer than necessary, India suffered from bi-polar disorder sometimes she loved to be touched sometimes she didn't. She rubbed Hutch's back once she realized he was shaking, "Hey honey, what's wrong?"

Hutch sniffed as he pulled back from India, he looked off in the distance before shaking his head, "I-I don't know how to tell you this..."

India frowned searching his face but not finding any answers, she grabbed a hold of his face before pushing some tears away. "You're scaring me H...what's going on?"

Hutch held his head before mumbling, "Loomis is dead."

India sucked in a breath, she almost didn't catch what he said but she did. She leaned back against her car backing away from Hutch, her head began to hurt and legs started to wobble.

"Indie?" Hutch questioned as India tried to catch onto something but she slid onto the ground and balled legs into her chest. She chewed on her lip and closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. Hutch slid down next to her as she slowly began to rock back and forth holding onto her head, "No...no...no."

Hutch cradled her into his chest, she was like the little sister he never had. He knew she would fall apart knowing that her first love was dead but he rather tell her before she found out somewhere else. He held her as she cried into his chest, he told her about how he was the last to talk to him over the phone and how he shot Loomis down for playing this new game he was playing at the time. Hutch told her about how he said he would go over to the house to play with him this weekend and the next day he knows he's getting a call at the office from his mother saying he's gone.

Hutch drove India home since she was not in the right state to drive home. She shut off all her emotions like she always did, she remained silent and was dazed. Hutch helped her into her studio apartment, ran her a bath and sat down by the door and listened to her as she cried through the door. He then tucked her into bed, and slept on top of the covers with a blanket right beside his friend. India had three days to get herself together, that's all it took. She got off her ass, looked herself in the mirror and tried to get rid of the loss of Loomis. She decided to look at as if a Angel was looking over her and that was more than enough to keep her going.

* * *

><p>Hutch picked India up so they could go to the funeral two days later. The funeral of course it was emotional but India did not cry. She spent the next three days preparing herself, she went through her old box underneath the bed that Loomis handed to her before she declared that it was really over. She went through all of their Polaroids and their souvenirs of the different trips they went to. She even sketched him with her favorite black oil pastel pencil of him as a angel, she was even inspired to write new music about him...she kept smiling because that's all that he wanted her to do. Hutch was talking to Loomis' mother off to the side and he kept a close eye on India who was smiling at Loomis' younger sister, in a way of cheering her up he thought.<p>

India turned her blue eyes with a hint of green dancing around her pupil away from Loomis' baby sister (who was quite fond of her) to a platinum blonde head who was taking pictures of Hutch's sorrow filled face. India frowned at the young woman wondering if Hutch knew the girl as she started a conversation with him. India grabbed Emma's hand and smiled at her once more, "Want to go see Hutch?"

Emma nodded but didn't say much, she tightened her hand on India's before the two walked over to Hutch and the mysterious blonde.

"Emma. Hi!" Hutch breathed before picking the young girl up in his arms and squeezing her to his chest.

"Hi." The young girl replied before returning the hug.

Hutch placed the dark blonde headed girl back on her two feet, India handed the bag back to the young girl who watched Hutch as he started a small conversation.

"How are you? God, look at you. You're so grown up. How are you doing?"

India smoothed her hair back, "She's a pretty little thing isn't she?"

Emma blushed and smiled up at India before answering Hutch, "I'm ok. Um, here. This is my brother's bag."

Hutch slowly took the dark bag from the little girl's hand, he looked up at India wondering what was given to her she broke her gaze from him and looked at the blonde head once more.

"You don't want this?"

"No. Mom and dad won't let me play those video games. They were gonna toss 'em. You know, they're too violent. Besides he would want you to have 'em."

Hutch gave Emma a sad smile and said, "Come here. Take care, alright?" He said before giving her a tight hug once more.

India pulled Emma off to the side and pulled her to her chest and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, then watched her walk back to her parents. India turned her attention back to Hutch to see the blonde hand him a piece of paper and whispered something to him before walking off. India patted Hutch's shoulder as she joked,

"October won't be happy about that one buddy."

Hutch rolled his eyes but was happy that India was no longer in tears, "Shut up...I was just talking."

India turned her back to the wind as it pushed her long brown hair in her face, "Sure, _just_ talking. It looks like she likes you."

Hutch went over to playfully mush her face, "Shut up and stop trying to be a troublemaker."

India laughed locking their arms together as they walked over to his car. They were going over to Phin and October's for a little bit. Even though India was dreading seeing Phin again after he pissed her off she did want to see October since she texted her saying that she missed her, how Phin was a idiot, and that needed a girl's night out soon. India decided to put her big girl panties on and suck it up, if Phin wanted a argument he would sure as hell get one.

After a few good laughs and bad singing on Hutch's part from the radio he decided to ask India.

"What did they give you?"

India gave a soft smile as she stared at her hands, "Some of his favorite sweatshirts that I loved on him. And also the engagement ring I threw back in his face."

Hutch decided to say nothing and locked his hands with hers.

* * *

><p>October almost knocked India over in a tight hug, India returned the hug grinning at her. She made her way inside of the house coffee shop as October greeted Hutch, "Hey sunshine."

She noticed Phin sitting in a white tank top busying himself with whatever game he was playing on the laptop. She made her way in the kitchen ignoring him as she started making herself some coffee and looked through the fridge for some food.

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon," October said leaning back but still holding Hutch in a embrace.

"Give us a kiss." Phin mumbled not taking his eyes off from the computer.

October and India rolled her eyes at the foolish man.

"Sorry, Hutch - India. Are you guys okay?" October said looking back and forth between the two as she hopped onto the counter.

"Yeah, I don't know. It's hard to believe you know." Hutch replied.

India shrugged as she took a bite out a glazed doughnut, "He's in a better place...it's great that he doesn't have to stay in this fucked up reality anymore."

October and Hutch shared a look.

"Did you take your meds my Romanian queen?" Phin said over his shoulder.

India glared at Phin and threw the rest of the glazed doughnut at his head, "Dispari!"

Phin pulled the doughnut from his hair and placed it into his mouth, "I don't know what you've said but I know you've said this to me multiple times so I'm gonna go with any time anywhere babe."

India rolled her eyes once more before shoving a chocolate covered doughnut with sprinkles into her mouth.

"Anyways this is a tragedy, I must say Hutch. I tell you bro, first your parents, now this. God dealt the straws and gave you a short one, man."

October removed her hands from around Hutch's shoulders to glare at Phin, "You know, Phin,  
>the problem with your mouth is that stupid insensitive shit comes out of it."<p>

India nodded along with October, "You're an idiot."

Phin ended his game and turned his attention to everyone, "Be strong - that's all I'm saying. You know what I mean, bro? You're a rock. I love you."

Phin placed his hand on Hutch's shoulder as Hutch replied with, "I love you too."

Phin moved his bright blue green eyes over to India who was leaned against the fridge pulling away pieces of the doughnut apart before shoving it into her mouth. She looked angry, her curvy but thin body stood out even underneath her floral trench jacket. Her hair was curled and fall down her back in waves, she never needed make-up but today she exaggerated her eyeliner on the bottom half of her eyes. He admitted, she looked hot and she didn't have any action with her in a month since the incident.

"Alright. Who talks to their brother like that anyway?" Phin asked removing his gaze from his girlfriend.

He tried calling her to see if she was alright but she didn't answer his calls, but she did however respond to his text messages. Basically saying that he was using Loomis' murder as a excuse to talk to her, he knew she would be vulnerable and he thought she would take him back as a use of comfort. They had a lot to dish out and nobody knew when that would happen but India Lazar was a raging thunderstorm.

October responded with, "Somebody with an idiot for a brother."

Phin held his chest with a mocking hurt expression on his face, "Oh, my god, you're a terrible person," He removed the look from his face and directed his words at Hutch, "So, do they know what happened yet?"

Hutch looked down again and India sipped her tea not saying a word.

"All I know that he is urm.. He was murdered -him and two of his friends."

"That's awful." October said with sorrow in her hoarse voice.

Phin looked at the object in Hutch's hand, "What's in the bag?"

"Erm.. Video games, pictures, crap like that."

"From Loomis?"

"Yeah."

Phin pulled out a picture, there were three little kids, two boys and one girl. One little boy had bleach blonde hair but you could tell it was natural, the girl on the side of the dark haired boy had blonde curly hair and the blue eyes but they seemed almost green with a shade of yellow making them pop, and the boy in the middle had dark hair. Phin looked at the picture more to see the little girl sucking on a grape Popsicle.

"No shit! Is this you guys?"

India knew exactly what photo he was talking about...she remembered the day constantly. They were at the beach, India was showing off her new rollerskates while the two boys came back from the ocean to get corndogs. India fell on the pavement and was rewarded a grape popsicle to stop her from crying.

"Yeah."

"Look at that. Lighter works...for the both of you."

October moved in to get a look, "Gorgeous."

"Dude you can keep that if you like it." India could tell Hutch was getting a little annoyed with Phin but who didn't get annoyed with him?

"I'm sorry, Hutch." October apologized for the thousandth time.

"You must of been adopted." Phin finished handing the photo to Hutch.

Phin dug around in the bag some more to pull out a video game case, "Thank you, Loomis."

"So, he was a real gamer, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Any good titles in the bag?"

"I'm not sure, check it out."

Phin smiled at the case turning it around to the back to see what else it offered, "Goddamn, y'all. Stay Alive? Never heard of it."

Hutch swallowed, "Yeah, that was the game he was playing out the night he died. He asked me to come over and play. I totally blew him off."

India flicked her eyes over to Hutch before playing the glass into the sink and made her way over to Phin. She plucked the case out of his hands and plopped down on the couch to see the game. It sure as hell looked creepy with the case being a shade of dark colors, red and black.

"Hutch, come on. You didn't know." October said rubbing his back.

"I know. It's just..." Hutch started.

"How'd he get his hands on it?" Phin questioned looking over India's shoulder.

India finally spoke up, "He did some beta-testing."

Phin nodded, "I beta-tested for a while. It's awesome at first, then it's goddamn monotonous."

Phin stood up and held his hands out and decided to dish his bright idea.

"Let's burn a round for Loomis."

India put the game down on the coffee table and looked up at Phin, "Are you an Idiot? No wait let me answer that for you, yes!"

Hutch agreed, "I just told you, that'd become weird. That was the last thing he was doing before he died."

India received shivers just thinking about how Loomis was murdered...it just didn't make sense.

Phin didn't see the big deal about playing a harmless video games, he thought they were all just being a bunch of pussies.

"Hey, sack up, bro. If Loomis was indeed testing this game, that means it is barely legal."

There was a grin playing on his face, India seen that look many times whenever Phin was about do something stupid.

"Yeah, this could be nice." Phin grinned eyeing the three in the room.

India leaned back against the couch and blew her hair out of her face, she knew they were going to be in some deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND...That's a wrap! This is chapter one hope you kinda liked it! Reviews maybe? :) Also none of those songs that India performed belong to me they belong to my favorite artist Wynter Gordon.**


	2. Slot 1: Redo

**A/N: Are any of you reading any interesting books at the moment? I'm reading "Linger" By Maggie St****iefvater. The book is also a part of a series and if you're into wolves then I suggest you read it! Do you any of you know any good indie movies? If so suggest me some after reading this! BTW this is also a redo of chapter one, I'm taking it into a different direction if you don't mind...if you do then I guess I'm sorry? Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Honey blonde hair was spread across the dining table it almost resembled a breath-taking sunrise. A young Romanian woman lay slouched over in a chair with her head resting on her arm, she jerked herself awake checking her surroundings. She was still currently at her on - off again boyfriend and sister's apartment. Sitting up properly she flicked her freshly dyed honey locks out of her light brown eyes and frowned at the numbness coming from her left arm, she always tended to sleep on her left arm. With sleepy eyes she looked at the clock to see that it was now going on 1 PM. Blinking a few more times she shook her arm about trying to get some feeling back in before she went to take her shower. Her fingertips were painted with pen ink, she tended to write her music lyrics in a small notebook with gel pens because they were her favorite type of pens to write with. Standing, she left her notebook on the table and wiped the small crust around the small of her lips while walking towards the back of the apartment towards the bathroom.<p>

After taking a long brooding shower she ventured out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body towards her boyfriend. Phin's room. To say his room was a mess was a understatement, clothes were all over the place. She would not clean up after him, she was not his mother and was not one of those girlfriends. Tripping over a shoe, she sighed annoyed kicking the shoe underneath his bed...who knows what could possibly be underneath that. Searching through his drawers and closets, she couldn't seem to find anything that caught her interest except a pair of his jeans. Why go out and buy boyfriend jeans when can just wear a pair that you don't have to even pay for? She left out of Phin's room and moved into his big sister, October's room. Her room was much darker, painted a blood red with black covers on her bed opposed to Phin's burnt orange painted room with pictures of swim suit models on his walls. India Lazar knew October wouldn't mind that she wore something as long as she asked, good thing she texted her that she was going to wear something of hers. India found a black crochet bralette to match with Phin's light denim washed jeans, she rolled the the jeans up around the ankle and pulled on white slip on sneakers. Now with her hair, she just decided to brush it through since she had thick hair and pulled it up into a bun while it was still damp.

India found herself walking towards the front of the apartment looking for something to cure the loud growling that was coming from her stomach. Finding nothing but Orange Juice, she sipped that down before closing her journal and shoving it between the couch cushions; Then she was on her way out of the apartment and down the steps towards the downstairs coffee shop that Phin and October's grandparents owned. She entered the coffee shop hearing loud chatter between regulars who were either chatting over coffee or tapping away on their laptops. She spotted Phin right away with his opened tan short sleeve blouse with a white sleeveless shirt and woolly hat, he was making his way across towards waiting customers. Sneaking up behind him she stood on her tippy toes placing a peck to the skin on the back of his neck and was satisfied to see goosebumps appear. Her hands reached out for the cup of tea that was placed on a plate, Phin grinned turning around to meet her light brown eyes.

"You're a naughty one Ms. Lazar, kissing me on the neck like that will get you in trouble." He flirted leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Laughing India now held the cup of tea in her hands asking, "Why'd you leave me sleeping on the table, now I have a crick in my neck and I'm just getting the feeling back in my arm."

Phin shrugged his shoulders, "I'll fuck it out of you later," He earned a huge smack on the side of his head from India who blushed letting her eyes wonder around to see if anyone heard but was glad that no one was paying attention to the two, "If it makes you feel any better, My Romanian Queen I fell asleep on the couch and now I have this serious pain in my ass and my back. So we'll both return the favor to each other tonight am I right?"

India smirked as her eyes met his blue green bulbs, "Maybe. Now who am I bringing this to?"

Phin looked over his shoulder, "The Asian guy who watches plant life on his laptop all the time. I've tried telling him there's more important things to watch then plants. Hello porn?"

India shushed him as she playfully shoved him towards the counter, she moved her way over to the guy they were just talking about. Offering him a smile she placed the tea on the small space available behind his laptop. The guy thanked her quietly as she saw a few regulars who waved their hands at her, she noticed Hutch entered from the corner of her eye but still made her way over to the two couples she often chatted to, Melanie and Kurt. They were engaged "hipsters" who enjoyed her music from her Indie-pop band, India Sephora and The Starlets.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" India asked as she now stood in front of them.

Kurt, who resembled the great Kurt Cobain...good thing his parents named him that because they guy favored him a lot. His hair was naturally blonde and kept dying it all types of colors just like Kurt. He had the same striking blue eyes and the same 'fuck what you think' mentality. Kurt was more of a punk rocker/ alternative while everything about Melanie just screamed "hipster" with her huge oval framed glasses and her style. Overall they were decent people.

"Great, thanks for asking! Don't tell us you just woke up?" Melanie asked peeking up at the honey blonde from underneath her glasses.

India grinned and held her hands out, "Guilty as charged."

Kurt chuckled as he swallowed his coffee, "You announced that you were writing some new material about three weeks ago. How's that going for you?"

India remembered that she announced to everyone in the coffee shop that it was time for some new material. She wrote all her music by herself since she was the lead singer from the band, since she didn't know how to play an instrument her band backed her up on that part. She figured out the melody while the guys came up with something to match with their wonderful instruments. She smiled at the two and nodded, "I did say that didn't I?"

Melanie nodded her head as well, almost like a child and clasped her two hands together.

"Please, please tell us that you have something new for us? Can we hear pieces of it just so we can hold onto something until you decide to perform it?" Melanie pleaded as she almost bounced in her seat.

Kurt placed his rather large hand on top of her clasped ones, "You defiantly need to lay off the caffeine next time, sweet pea. India doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do...even if it is for her favorite couple in the entire world."

Playfully India frowned, "Now wait a minute. My favorite couple is definitely Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

Kurt scowled, "Overrated," He mumbled before finishing off his coffee.

India glared at him, she accepted peoples opinions but that didn't mean she had to agree with it. She was getting ready to voice her opinions until Melanie slapped Kurt's hands, "Don't say that! Or else she won't sing us anything."

Kurt pursed his lips at his fiancee and looked over at India who was smirking at him. She folded her hands in front of her as she said, "This is a new piece I've been working on for the past three weeks...the guys and I are going to figure out a melody for it in the next week or two then we'll perform it. I've decided to call this, "_Love Out Of Lust."_

Melanie squealed while India just smiled back at the girl, she was too cute. India Sephora and the Starlets were not a signed band but that didn't really matter to India, she sung because it was the only thing that kept her sane. She couldn't find medicine in people, she **knew **better to find medicine in people. Just look at her history with Phin, they met four or five years ago and they were still together no matter how many times they've broken up. India gave one last smile to Kurt and Melanie before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and then she started to sing.

Her voice was naturally thin as she opened her mouth,

_"Rather die in your arms, then die lonesome_

_Rather die hard, then die hollow._

_The higher that I climb,_

_The deeper I fall down._

_I'm running out of time,_

_So let's dance while we're waiting._

_We will live longer than I will._

_We will be better than I was._

_We can cross rivers with our will_

_We can do better than I can,_

_So dance while you can._

_Dance cause you must,_

_Love out of lust._

_Dance while you can."_

India opened her eyes as she stopped, seeing Kurt and Melanie staring at her with a intrigued stare, they glanced at each other breaking their stare on India and smiled adoringly at each other, "You're welcome," She said giving a crooked smile and flashing them a thumbs up as she moved away from them since her stomach was calling for food.

Melanie whooped while Kurt yelled, "You're a star, India Lazar!"

India blew them a kiss over her shoulder as she yelled back, "Mulțumesc!" ( Translation: Thank you)

She made her way over to the counter and didn't notice that Phin was behind her, his lips brushed against the side of her face whispering, "Was that song about me? Admit it."

India shrugged her shoulders playing it off, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Removing herself from in front of Phin she stood next to October and Hutch who were chatting. India smiled up at Hutch, "How was it?"

Hutch sighed, "It wasn't great."

India nodded knowing not to say more. She knew Loomis as well since her childhood was not like other childhoods along with Hutch, she actually lived across the street from Loomis opposed to Hutch who lived around the block. Loomis was slightly weird even as a kid, but a good weird. He was relatively a good kid as India was a smart mouthed kid, which was strange since she was nothing like that now. They all went to the same school until she gladly moved from Louisiana to South Carolina with her Aunt and Uncle to their farm since her parents started taking their frustrations on their child after the death of her baby brother. Loomis, India, and Hutch were the three best buddies meeting in summer camp at the age of nine. The only reason India didn't attend his funeral was because she didn't know how to handle death. At her little brother's funeral she laughed during the whole funeral which nobody seemed to understand, after the funeral she stopped talking for months. See, if she knew how to handle death she was of went to pay her respects but she feels that once the person dies their soul isn't in that body anymore...they are with you anymore...all that's left is a body. And she didn't want to see her little brother like that, she wouldn't see Loomis like that.

India moved to find a doughnut waiting for her to sink her teeth into from the glass tray while Phin came by nudging Hutch on his shoulder, "Tragedy Hutch. I tell you bro, first your parents, now this? God dealt the straws and gave you the short one, man."

With wide eyes India said annoyed, "Taci dracului din gura." (Translation: Shut the fuck up) She said hitting him for the second time today.

October scoffed with her hands on her hips, "Whatever she just said...I'd probably agree with it. You know, Phin, the problem with your mouth is that stupid insensitive shit comes out of it."

India nodded her head and held her hand in front of her mouth as she added, "You're an idiot."

Phin stared at his sister and girlfriend before holding his hands out and turned to Hutch, "Be strong - that's all I'm saying. You know what I mean, bro? You're a rock. I love you."

India knew that Phin didn't mean any harm but he hardly thought before he spoke. She finished off her doughnut as she watched Hutch give Phin a small smile, "I love you too," He said.

Phin gave a cheesy smile before looking over at October, "Alright. Who talks to their brother and future King like that anyway?" He said glancing over at India who just rolled her eyes at him in reply.

October held her hand out to Phin giving him a 'really' stare, "Someone with an idiot for a brother."

Phin didn't seem the least bit offended as he mockingly said, "Oh my god, you're a terrible person." He exclaimed before removing a box from the counter to behind it.

October smile and shook her head at her brother looking back at Hutch with sympathy written in her dark eyes, "Do they know what happened yet?" India eyed him also wondering what really happened to Loomis Crowley, she was concerned for her old childhood friend as well.

Hutch pursed his lips as he looked down, "All I know is that he is urm...he was murdered."

India put her down for a second as well, that sent a chill up her spine. She never liked the sound of the that word, **murder. **Her parents would sit and watch crime shows all the time and after watching a documentary on Jeffery Dahmer at eight years old she was scarred for life.

"That's awful." October said in her usual raspy voice.

Phin decided to break up the depression moment by pointing at the bag on the counter, "What's in the bag?"

Hutch blinked, "Erm...video games, pictures, crap like that."

"From Loomis?"

"Yeah."

October now held a photo in her hand of a young blonde haired Hutch and a dark haired Loomis who had their arms locked around each others with wide smiles on their faces, "No shit! Is this the two of you?"

India peeked over October's shoulder to get a good look at the two, that photo was adorable. India wondered if Loomis had any pictures of them together when they were young, she dug through the bag as well and found a picture of all three of them summer camp together. India had her natural black hair back then but it styled in a bob with bangs, she had a lolly pop in her mouth as both Hutch and Loomis both pressed a kiss to her cheeks. They looked a bit older then in the photo October was holding.

"Hutch, can I keep this one?" India asked holding the smaller photo up for him to see.

Hutch gave her a soft smile in return, "Sure." She placed the photo in her back pocket.

India noticed Phin playing with a lighter that belonged to Loomis, "Look at that, lighter works." She also noticed that Hutch was slowly backing away.

She remembered that Hutch had a fear of fire, "Dude, you can keep that if you like it." Hutch stated uncomfortably.

India plucked Phin's arm as she flipped the flap closed and looked up at Hutch, "I'm sorry, Hutch."

"You must of been adopted."

"Thank you Loomis," Phin said kissing the lighter, "So he was a real gamer, huh?"

India remembered that Loomis always had newest video games since he was a kid, he would always beg for India to come over. Not that she would complain, after her parents started beating her she could do anything to get out of the house. He even had the newest comic books that she would read when she didn't get the point of the video games, and cheered both boys on whenever Hutch decided to come over.

"Yeah," Hutch replied.

"Any good titles in the bag?" Phin ranted as he dug through the bag.

"I'm not sure, check it out."

Phin moved to the edge of the counter as his fingers pulled out a white covered case, "Goddamn, ya'll. Stay Alive? Never heard of it." He pondered as he studied the not so interesting case.

Frowning Hutch started, "Yeah, that was the game he was playing the night that he died. He asked me to come over and play, I totally blew him off."

October rubbed his back, "Hutch, come on. You didn't know."

"I know. It's just..." He spoke his words not leading to anywhere.

Phin decided to cut the silence short, "How'd he get his hands on it?"

"He did some beta- testing."

"I beta tested for awhile. It's awesome at first, then it's goddamn monotonous," The friends smiled at that before Phin decided to get a bright idea, "Let's burn a round for Loomis!"

October gave him a look again, "Are you an idiot?"

India cut Phin off before he could come up with something else stupid, "Yes. Yes he is!"

Hutch felt weird about the whole situation as he croaked out, "I just told you, that'd become weird. That was the last thing he was doing before he died."

India and October agreed with him completely.

Phin was now on the other side of the counter with Hutch and October as he stared at the case once more, "Hey sack up, bro. If Loomis was indeed testing this game, that means it is barely legal." They could see the exciting pouring on his face.

India leaned her elbow on the counter and pressed her cheek into her fist as she stared at her boyfriend, she worried about him sometimes.

Phin was in awe, "Yeah this could be nice. Everybody likes to touch something for the first time, I actually get a boner. It's kind of like butterflies, a lot more like..."

Everyone was now smiling at Phin (even India!), he was defiantly a character. October leaned into Phin's face with a raised eyebrows and a smile, "A boner?"

Phin grinned up at his big sis, "A boner." He insisted.

October laughed, "You are a boner."

Phin licked his lips, "That maybe so but Indo likes this boner, am I right?" He asked winking at a yawning India who flipped him off in return and walked around the counter and away from the group of friends who were laughing.

Phin shouted at her retreating form, "Aw come on, don't be like that! You know I love you!"

But she kept on walking.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the friends agreed that they would meet up at Hutch's house to play the game. India was walking beside another friend of theirs, Swink, as she helped carry some equipment up the stairs towards Hutch's apartment.<p>

India leaned against the wall panting, "Why were there so many stairs?"

Swink frowned at her, "My god you're lazy. It was only one flight of stairs."

India glared her friend, they were the same height so it wasn't that hard for her to do, "Shut up."

Swink shrugged, "Have you thought about taking some vitamins...they're really good for giving the body energy."

India groaned as she leaned against the wall, Swink stopped talking knowing that was the cause of her annoyance and stared through the peephole. They waited for a few seconds before Swink yelled, "Hey!"

"Jesus Christ!" India and Swink heard Hutch yell from the otherside.

"Can Hutch come out and play?" Swink teased as India laughed.

Hutch unlocked the door looking at both of his friends before playfully glaring at Swink, "Swink, you scared the crap out of me, man!"

He moved to let the two friends log in the equipment, India shoved a piece onto the floor and moved to make herself comfortable on Hutch's couch. She listened as Swink uncomfortably said he was sorry for his lost and moved over to where India placed the rest of the equipment.

"Look, it's all good. No worries, it'll be good to hang out with you guys," Hutch reasoned but India wasn't so sure, nonetheless she squeezed his hand which he thanked her for with his bulbs.

The rest of the crew came waddling in, Hutch grinned but dropped it a little once he saw October giving him a look as some blonde girl stood behind him, "Hey. Ooh."

October raised her eyebrows, "Dollface, is there something you would like to tell me?"

India smirked as she eyed the platinum blonde haired young woman, she was thin and her eyeliner was dark making her eyes look black. Short hair, nicely glossed lips. She was pretty and October knew that as well.

Hutch looked over at the blonde and smiled, "Hey, you made it. October, India, fellas, this is Abigail. She's kind of a friend of Loomis', she's gonna hang out for awhile."

India and Swink gave Abigail a wave which she gave a smile in return, India watched as October tried to hide the scowl on her face. Phin stood up from his spot next to Swink and eyed her for a good minute and uttered, "Sup, mama?"

India stared at Phin with wide eyes, now it was October's turn to study the two. She shook her head at her brother as she moved her stare to look back at Abigail.

Pointing a finger at Phin she warned, "Don't call her that."

"I really don't mind, "Abigail bubbled.

India cut her eyes at her, "Well I do."

Abigail's smile dropped as she swallowed and looked over at Hutch, if you thought it was tense before you should see the room now.

"Rawr," Phin mimicked a cat next to Swink who just shook his head at his foolish friend, India turned her glare back to Phin who just stared back with wide eyes.

Abigail leaned up to Hutch's ear causing October to tense as well, "I have to pee."

Hutch nodded, "Oh, yeah. It's right down the hall."

"Oh, sorry." She said all dizzy like.

"Alright?" Hutch questioned.

Abigail bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah I'm good." She said patting his arm before walking down the hallway.

October gave Hutch a look but he was oblivious to it.

Phin decided to add more foul to fire without knowing, "Girl's got body karate going on."

"Shut up!" October yelled.

Growling India pushed herself off the couch and brushed by Phin mumbling, "Ce idiot. Nu cred cât de prost ai se fi chiar acum, flirtezi cu unele cățea în fața mea? Te voi ucide în somn, dacă încerci vreodată că din nou" (Translation: What an idiot? I can't believe how stupid you are being right now, Flirting with some bitch in front of me?! I'll kill him in sleep if he ever tries that again.)

Phin frowned watching his girlfriend's backside as she went, "What's up with the Romanian Queen?"

October and Hutch just shook their heads at Phin.

"Even I knew what you did wrong and I haven't had a girlfriend in a few years." Swink said.

Phin tapped his shoulder, "I wouldn't admit that out loud to anyone else, kid."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the friends were all seated on couch or on the floor with the game hooked up. October was closest to the door, Hutch was sitting next to her but on the floor, Phin was in the middle of October and a slightly pissed India, and Swink was sitting in a chair that was right next to the couch.<p>

Abigail held out a antique camera as she stood in front of the group of friends, "Smile!"

India was almost tempted to slip the bird in the photo but decided not to even acknowledge the girl. She didn't know why she was so pissed, she knew Phin tended to flirt with other girls but that didn't really mean anything to him...but that didn't mean it didn't sting any less. They've broken up a total of three times and she can't put all of the blame on Phin like she wants to.

October sent her a dark look while holding onto her controller, she did not care for this girl at all. Phin leans over India who has her back pressed against the cushion of the couch, he licks Swink's controller and hands it back to him.

"Bro," Swink says disgusted.

"Let's do it."

Swink groans.

Phin smirks, "Put your hands on it."

"That's disgusting!"Swink scolded.

"Touch it," Phin encourages.

Swink snatches the controller trying to wipe the saliva onto his jeans. Phin grins and leans back for a second looking at India who is messing around with the controller and not paying him any attention.

"You alright my Romanian Queen?"

India gives a bitter smile, "Just peachy."

Phin frowns, "What did I do wrong now?"

India sighs, "You're flirting with another girl in front of me...we've been through this a thousand times and you know I hate it."

Phin pulls his lips up to his nose before saying, "You know you're the only woman for me...there's no need to be jealous. You're the only one, so fucking what I said that she's nice looking but that doesn't mean I want her. You should know that, we've been together for how long? You get sick of me, I get sick of you...it's the circle of our life. Stop being jealous baby, I love you and only you...remember that. This is the last time I'm getting sappy with you over this shit...until we get married of course."

India's glare slowly turned in a wide smile, Phin smiled back knowing that her anger dissolved. She couldn't stay mad at him for long and they both knew it.

"Now give daddy a wet kiss."

India rolled her eyes, "Not when you say it like that."

Phin yelled dramatically, "If you don't give me a kiss...you'll never get to look at any of this again."

India let out a small laugh before pressing her lips to his, it was a short tender kiss but it was enough to make them both satisfied. Phin dramatically licked his lips and moved his attention to the TV.

"Sweet Sebastian Bach, I wanna play." Phin greeted Hutch's boss who was also a friend of theirs.

"Bossman, hooking up?" Hutch asked, "Miller you signed in? You there?

"Yeah, I'm here," Bach stated allowing everyone to hear him through their headsets, "Yeah now, loretta called my wife, told her I got caught up in a partner meeting."

Hutch waited for Bach to finish before declaring and creating his character along with everyone else, "Alright guys, enough chatter. The name of this game is Stay Alive. We don't know much else, other than we're not supposed to have it."

Everyone finished their characters waiting on Hutch to get them to the game but it seems that he couldn't do that. He was controller number one, he clicked around and mashed on buttons but the screen would not move.

"She's stubborn," Hutch claimed, "Isn't letting me into the game."

Abigail moved her fingers from his lips as she pointed, "Maybe you're supposed to read it," She said pointing at the open book on the screen.

October snorted and Abigail looked up and over at her then fanned her hands out, "Just a thought."

Swink, who was leaning his elbows on his knees urged, "Voice activated? No way. That's next generation technology."

"OK." Abigail finalized not wanting to argue with the new group of friends.

Hutch hesitated before deciding to take Abigail's advice, "Come to me clouds..."

Everyone gasped as the lines of the page disappeared, "Whoa, what? It's like a seance or..."

"Is anyone else freaking the fuck out or is it just me?" India deadpanned.

Swink shared a look with her with a nod.

Phin scoffed, "Can we skip the cinematic foreplay? I want to fuuuuuckkk."

Hutch swallowed, "Okay, everybody say this alright?"

India chewed on her bottom lip, she didn't like this one bit but followed along as everyone started to chant.

_**"Come to me, clouds. May you rise as an evil storm born to rip them open. Let the cover of the night bear witness and destroy those who resist. So they shall harm me not. Let the blood of many cleanse me, preserving beauty eternal, I pray you."**_

India rubbed her sweaty hands on her pant legs as the book disappeared from everyone's glance. A deep haunting voice spoke to them as their view flew over a property towards a spooky large and dark house.

"**Welcome. If you're listening to this it means you've made a grave mistake. You spoke the words and soon, you will die for it. At this very moment, the evil of this place courses through your veins. You have been marked for death. Your choice has brought you here, to Gerouge Plantation. Countess Elizabeth Bathory opened Gerouge as a finishing school for young..."**

Recognition falls onto October's face, "Gerouge..."

"You've heard of it?" India asks her thin voice sounding shaky.

October nods looking over at Phin, "Yeah. Do you remember that grandma used to tell us if we didn't get home before dark, we'd get taken off-"

Phin cut her off not taking his eyes off the screen, "Yeah, but do y_ou_ remember that grandma used to wear panties on the outside?"

October rolled her eyes, "Seriously, though, I know this, guys...I've heard this story. What happened to those girls was so depraved that all accounts were stricken for public record..." She finished.

"**The evil of Gerouge has been reborn. Your salvation lies beyond the gates of this plantation. Your only chance is this: uncover the horrible truth about Gerouge Plantation and stop the evil. But in order to do that, you must Stay Alive."**

Fear and shivers ran up India's back and neck, she did not like this one bit. If she could turn back time she would not play this game at all, but little did they all know there was no turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, I'm done! I got a little creeped out towards the end, plus I'm writing this while everyone is asleep. Don't read this when it's dark, even though I said I enjoyed this movie...I never really watched or write anything scary at night because that's when you're mind starts to play tricks on you! More to come soon!**

**I'm off to watch orange is the new black then off to bed, see ya when I see ya ;]**

**Also lyrics do not belong to me they belong to Lykke Li | Check the song out it's called "Love out of lust" if you're into indie-pop or if you're open to listening to new music, my favorite song will always be No Rest For The Wicked & Until We Bleed.**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


	3. Slot 2: roses & secret rooms

**A/N: Received some feedback on one of my stories (Soul Meets Body) which is what motivated me to write. I'll update Soul meets body after I'm done updating Moondust. So if you drop a review the quicker updates are :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to get a little creeped out," Swink said as the friends watched their characters stand side by side.<p>

Everyone shushed him as Phin whispered, "Shut the hell up."

Hutch pressed his thumbs against the knobs of the controller as everyone watched his character start to step forward.

"Where the hell are you going, bro?"

Hutch kept his eyes trained on the screen as he replied, "Just trying to figure it out man."

Hutch's character stood off to the side as everyone's controller started to vibrate in their hands.

"Whoa!" The group of friends exclaimed.

Miller from his office latched onto his controller his eyes searching the screen before questioning, "You guys feel them?"

"Hell yeah. Feel them in my pants, baby." Phin grinned.

India rolled her eyes at that.

"Must mean we're close to something," Hutch offered.

"Or something is close to us," Swink clarified as everyone watched a small girl stalk towards Hutch's character.

Phin leaned towards Hutch, "God, you better pull your weapon, bro."

Hutch's character turned to the rest of the group before he asked, "How about somebody do something. Swink?"

Swink shook his head, "No, I'm good."

The little girl was getting closer and closer as Abigail's voice came into play, "How do you kill her? She's already dead. Look out!"

Hutch aimed his weapon at the little girl who let out a piercing screech, he started shooting at her the impact leaving a hole in her chest. She let out another screech as Hutch continued pressing on his controller and the girl fell to her stomach before disappearing.

"Okay," Hutch breathed as the girl's soul began to lift from her body.

"_**When fear cripples you, when death's shadow surrounds you, drop a rose." **_The deep robotic voice spoke from the screen.

Swink's character stepped forward as he moved to pick up the rose that was left behind, "Right. It'll give us a chance to escape ghosts we can't face."

"Yeah, the undead can't cross the twig of a wild rose," October agreed.

India was just lost and ready for this game to be over with. She needed a nice warm bath.

Phin snorted, "That is what you learn when you read too much goth chick-lit. Lay off the incense, sister."

India could see Abigail's smirk from her side of the room, she honestly just wanted to deck her right in her eye.

"And the game's fun, but it kind of moves along at a snail's pace." Phin continued.

* * *

><p>Two hours into the game and Phin was just getting into it.<p>

"Left, go left, go left. Left! On your left! On you left! Left! Left! Goddamn it, you noob!" He yelled at Miller over the headset.

The two were in the cemetery together getting chased by young little girls in their blood coated dresses.

"OK. and you eat my nails, and you eat my nails!" Phin yelled, he was giving India a headache to the point where she slapped her hand over his mouth.

Phin licked her hand knowing that would would make India's hand remove from his mouth, which it did.

"Go round the mausoleum. man. Nice. And eat this. Come on! Sweet Jesus, these dead bitches are coming out in droves."

India's character was not with Miller or Phin's, her character was along Swink's and she wouldn't admit that she was having fun killing these little girls. Okay, don't take that the wrong way.

"Miller. the Bathory tomb. in front of you. Do not close the door. man. Do not close the door. No! Oh. my God!" Phin screamed at Miller as he was left outside.

"Hello, Mumsy." Miller stated in a British accent.

Abigail spoke up from her view of the screen next to Hutch's character, "Whoa, whoa. What's that?"

Hutch turned his character, "What's... where?"

"Right there. Is something in that wardrobe?"

"Oh, nice eye." Hutch commented as he moved his character forward to open the wardrobe.

India noticed the look October was giving the two, she knows because she gave that exact look to Phin one too many times.

"Thank you," The blonde piped up.

Phin smirked, "Congrats, Abs. You popped your cherry."

Ignoring Phin, Abigail moved after Hutch as they both faced a empty stairwell.

"It's a secret room or something."

Hutch aimed his cross bow at the stairwell just in case of any surprises decided to show up.

It began to thunder and lightening from outside of the game, catching India off guard. She dropped her controller but thanks to everyone being too caught up in the game they didn't notice. Everyone's screen now watched as Hutch's character saw a painting of a lady in red as haunting piano music started to play. Hutch's view looked down to see the name of the person in the painting: _Countess Elizabeth Bathory. _His eyes traveled down a bit further to see a book inside of a glass case.

"Is that a diary?" Abigail asked as Hutch's character opened it.

"Duh," India sung.

October grinned, "Yeah. The one from the beginning with the prayer in it," She answered as if it was so obvious which it was.

"Miller. Are you OK?" Hutch decided to check in on his boss.

"Yeah. No, I'm good." Miller answered monotonously staring at his laptop screen.

Phin cut in, "Are you in those tunnels again man? Because there is actually no action down there. The doors are locked."

With a cigarette in between his lips Miller muttered, "Well, they're open now. You know, I'm exploring, tearing shit up. Ownin' fools."

India snickered, "Owin' fools?"

"I'm telling you, my controller is vibrating." Miller stated as his character leaned up behind the door his shotgun held to his chest.

"You'd better drop a rose," Hutch declared.

Miller's character dropped one rose along the blood trail behind the door he breathed before announcing, "Now I'm out of... I'm out of... I'm out of goddamn roses, man."

Swink with wide eyes asks, "Tell us what you see before you book it out of there."

Miller's character was now inside of the room, his gun held out in front of him as he surveyed the room.

"Some sort of sick torture room or... God, man. I just saw a flash of dead girls, or...Goddammit, man!"

He eyed the dead girl laying in a bloody bathtub.

"Man, she got me." Miller said annoyed as he tried to get his character out from the lady in the red's grasp.

"Who?" October and India questioned as the same time.

"One of the girls?" India finished.

"Some woman, and I think it was the dame from the painting. You know, that countess. You know, I didn't even get a chance to fight her, man." Miller said as his character lay on the dresser with large pliers in his throat.

_**GAME OVER**_ flashed on his screen.

"K. OK, where's the torture chamber? 'Cause I want some ass," Phin said with a devious look on his face.

Only Phin.

"I went through a secret entrance you know."

Hutch held onto his controller as he asked, "Hey, are you gonna try and get back in the game?"

Miller inhaled, "Well.."

His attention moved from his screen as a flash of lightening lit the room up with a eerie screech. He leaned on the side of his computer chair asking, "Hey, is somebody out there?"

India frowned as she felt a chill crawl up her spine.

"Miller. who are you talking to man?" Hutch wondered.

"I don't know."

Miller, who still had his eyes trained on the dark hallway outside of his door, "Probably some goddamn rent-a-cop trying to scare the shit out of the living."

He leaned back into his chair letting out a small laugh, "You know what they say. You play the game too long, you start seeing shit. You know, or have seizures." Miller rubbed his eyes as he tried to get comfortable in his chair.

"Games could cause seizures. Perceptive of reality on the other hand, has yielded some very interesting studies."

October and India shared a smile before looking at Swink who was just so intelligent.

"So you've read them all?" Phin asked his eyes still on the screen.

"I have. It seems the longer you play,the more your mind perceives the game world to be a reality. You know, It's really interesting, but it's only a theory of then there's is, you know, retinal memory, which..." While Swink was giving the group of friends a psychology lesson, Phin waved two of his fingers towards himself mockingly.

October laughed and placed her hand on his knee, "That is so fascinating, sweetie, but I'm feeling like we should call it a night."

Hutch yawned, "Yeah, some of us have gotta be at work."

Swink held his hands towards the game, "But I just figured out how to strip one of those zombie characters, naked."

"That is what I am talking about, how do you do it?" Phin asked with determination on his face.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, B,A." Swink said quickly.

India noticed when her character was with his that he drooled a little bit, she now figured that Swink found this new information.

"Boobs," Phin said with a nod.

India shook her head at her boyfriend who was now sitting in front of her on his knees, and stretched her arms letting out a whale noise as her back cracked releasing tension in her spine.

October laughed, "Oh, come on you guys. Hutch is right, we'll pick this back up tomorrow."

India stood up as Hutch asked if Miller would be joining them on their second round tomorrow, she was not carrying any of that shit back downstairs that's for sure. Everyone bid their goodbyes to Hutch deciding to leave some of the equipment here so they didn't have to bring it back the next day, it almost tore Swink's little nerd heart but with a shove out of the door he would be alright.

Phin threw his arm over India's shoulders squeezing him to his side as she wrapped a arm around his torso. The Louisiana air felt just right, with just enough warmth and breeze combined. The walk to the car was short, Phin turned to Abigail who was turning in the opposite direction.

"You want a ride, mama?" Phin asked his hands slipping down to grip India's ass.

Abigail smiled, "No, it's alright. The bus stop is only a block or two over from here."

October shot Phin a look as she stood outside gripping onto the door of her car.

Swink shook his head, "No girl should walk the streets alone especially at night. That's how they become targets."

India glared at Swink, "And what makes you think girls can't protect themselves? Why should females have to watch out for themselves, men should learn how to not be disgusting pigs."

Phin groaned rubbing his eyes, "Oh shit, thanks Swink you've got her started on this feminist stuff now."

India removed Phin's arm from around her shoulders opening the passenger door, "From woman to woman if you feel nervous then come on, we'll give you a ride. If you want to walk over to the bus stop, that's totally up to you. No one is forcing you," The honey haired girl climbed into the car sliding into the middle.

October nodded at Abigail before climbing into the driver's seat, Phin held the door open for Abigail who politely smiled and climbed in next to Swink. Durning the late night cruise, Phin acted like the child he was the whole ride, October smoked her a cigarette blowing it out the window while she really wanted to blow it in Miss. Blondie's face, and Swink yelled off statics. Although India still felt a little strange like something bad was going to happen tonight, but instead of going straight home the group of friends went for a quick drink. Swink decided to be the designated driver although, Phin and October were the ones who needed to be sober the next day but that didn't stop them. October only had two shots, Phin went all out, India decided to have a shot of Tuica although it was average and store brought. Abigail was dropped off before they all went drinking, India and October didn't feel like playing nice any longer.

When October, India, and Phin got to the apartment October stumbled to her room and collapsed on her bed. India helped her touchy feely boyfriend to his bedroom and climbed in next to him.

"W-Why'd your 'rents named you India i-instead of Ramona?" Phin said pressing lazy kisses on India's face.

India shrugged, "Good question, now shut up and sleep."

Phin breathed and turned his back to India, "F-fine. Night Ramona from Romania."

India rolled her eyes but turned to Phin's back pressing a kiss on the bare skin on his neck.

When she closed her eyes, she could still not get the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

She shook it off as best as she could wrapping her arms around Phin's torso pulling him closer to her. He smelled of musk, mint, liquor, and a little bit of sweat but it was enough to help her forget that feeling that her life was about to get complicated once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be better.**


	4. Slot 3: Perceptive Reality

Miller was dead.

India felt a chill run up her spine when Hutch informed her and the rest of the friends at the Cafe. Something did not sit well with her last night and she sure as hell didn't feel better about it today. The five friends sat a table in mourning, not sure what to say or do about the whole situation. It's insane that as soon as you lose someone the only thing that runs through your mind is when you last saw them or the last words spoken to them.

"Sweet shit, get a load of this! I think I've found boss man's body." Phin's voice cut through the silence.

Hutch jumped up first from the table moving behind the counter where Phin sat at the computer. The rest of the friends followed shortly after crowding around Phin to see Miller's character laying in the exact position Hutch got a glimpse of back at the office.

"Oh, god!" Abigail covered her mouth with her scarf.

"That's off-putting," Swink added.

India swallowed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Didn't you say Miller was stabbed today, Hutch?" Phin asked while he eyes remained on the computer screen.

Hutch turned his head to the side snapping his eyelids tight, "Man, I can't look at this."

That was all the answer Phin needed as he announced, "Yeah, I think I'll have to quit hanging around with you, brother."

India glared at the back of Phin's head during October's scolding, "Hutch I'm sorry. Phin, if you had any less sense, you'd be half a penny. Now shut the goddamn game off."

Phin did as his older sister said exiting out of the game and turned around in his chair, "Why, because we found Miller's body in it?"

"Tâmpit,"(_asshole)_ India muttered her eyes connecting with Phin's to make sure that he knew that he was her target.

"It is a horror survival game." Swink hinted.

Phin shrugged his shoulders, "I mean I hate to be a dick, but I think you guys are overreacting just a little bit." He held his finger and thumb out for dramatic effect.

"Would you show some respect, man?" Abigail bit.

India raised her eyebrow at the platinum blonde, the only one that could really put her man in place was his sister and herself. She must admit that Phin acting unsympathetic did make him sound more like a dick than he actually was.

Phin titled his head to the side the sunglasses in his hair titling as well,"Respect? You pay respect to gamers by gaming,so let's boot it up. To Miller." He turned around to the computer.

Hutch snapped his head to Phin, "You know what man? Stop saying that! You're not playing for Miller or Loomis."

"You don't even know those guys, right?" Abigail asked to make a point.

Phin turned around again resting his arm on the top of the chair, "Listen, If you wanna curl up in the fetal position for the rest of the day, its fine, but don't expect me to. And, as for you, I just met you like goddamn yesterday, so kiss my ass."

Abigail held her mouth open in shock as India bit down on her nail to stop the laugh that bubbled in her throat.

"Phin!" Hutch warned.

"What? Look, why don't you guys get out of here and let me play in peace?"

The silence lasted for a few seconds before Abigail rolled her neck holding up her pointer finger and her middle finger around her can, "Peace."

In India's view it looked stupid, she did not know what this girl was about but it defiantly was not what she put herself out to be. Everyone started to pile out of the room but October stayed behind to sit on the counter grabbing onto Phin's face, "Hey, take it easy."

Phin looked up in his sister's eyes mumbling, "I'm sorry."

October wrapped her arm around his throat pulling his head to her chest placing a kiss on his hair before leaving.

"You coming?" October's hoarse voice questioned India who leaned in the door frame.

India nodded, "In a minute."

October smiled leaving India with Phin.

The honey blonde girl stood next to Phin who leaned back to get a good look at his girl. She worse a black Scuba cutout dress, with the right amount of skin showing the large tattoo on her left rib cage, her thick golden legs were shining even in the darkly lit Cafe, and her honey highlighted hair was messy just how he loved it. He blinked wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her body to him, "You came to scold me too?"

India shook her head caressing Phin's face before plopping down in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. She stared at his pouty lips before pressing hers on his, Phin made a noise of satisfaction making India laugh into the kiss. India pulled away to stare into Phin's blue green eyes, "Nope. I came to cuddle with my idiot of a boyfriend for a few seconds, since you want to be left alone in peace."

India rested her head in between the space of his neck and shoulder nuzzling her cheek into his skin.

Phin scoffed, "You're _always _welcome to stay. Those suckers were giving me a fucking headache about the whole thing."

India sighed, "But you do understand where they're coming from don't you?"

Phin ran his fingertips against India's thigh, "Yeah yeah. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" India voiced as she pulled back to stare at her boyfriend.

Phin smirked, "We can _do _a lot of things to make it more peaceful around here."

India rolled her dark brown eyes, "And this is where I leave you."

Phin latched onto her waist trying to pull her back into his lap, "Come on...everyone's gone."

"Is sex the only thing that runs through your mind?" India asked annoyed that she failed to get out of his grasp.

Phin pecked her lips, "No. I also think about other things..."

"Like?"

"Uh...I'll get back to you on that."

India gave a semi-hard punch to Phin's shoulder allowing his hands to slip from her waist. He winced rubbing his now sorta sore shoulder sending a glare towards his on and off again girlfriend. India stood with her hands on her hips, "That's for being mean to Hutch. Catch ya later, babe."

She left her boyfriend laughing at his grumbles that sounded like, "That woman is hot and cold. She never plays nice for long."

* * *

><p>India made it to the rooftop just in time to hear Abigial say, "Look, I'm no gamer, but there are only so many ways you could die in a video game. It's all just really bad timing."<p>

She plopped down in the chair across from Swink resting her elbows on the table top as Swink pulled his UV sun visor hat off.

"Not really. In a sense, the timing is bad because he over-responds to deaths. When you think about it, the coincidence of finding Miller's game body and his real body was perfect. That's why we're freaked out."

India nodded agreeing with her intelligent friend completely.

Swink started to think more about it, "Maybe timing had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was inevitable. Possible homicidal replication on a sociopathic level."

Hutch started to move around holding onto his beer and also thought about it.

"Where are you going?" October asked what the remaining four all were wondering.

Hutch turned to his friends, "Loomis said his friends were playing that video game the night they died, hours before, Now Miller. What are the chances of all of them being murdered right after playing that video game? Jesus, if Phineus is playing that game..."

Hutch left the rooftop rushing down the steps as the friends raced after him, "Hutch! Come on, honey. You've gotta relax." October spoke grabbing Hutch's arm.

India felt the chill run down her spine again, this was not good.

"It's just bad timing!" Abigail suggested.

Hutch continued running down the steps, "But, Swink said what about timing has nothing to do with it."

The girls turned to Swink who looked like he regretted saying so, "Did I say that? I have a penchant for big theories. Don't listen to me."

The five friends ran down to the Cafe. Hutch was the first to enter the Cafe yelling, "Phineus! Phin! Oh, my God!"

Phin had his face resting against the computer keyboard, it looked as if he stopped breathing. India's wide eyes returned to the normal size as she realized what the hell her boyfriend was doing. October stood with one hand on her hip irritated about the whole thing.

"What are you doing, man?" Hutch asked concerned.

India was started to feel bad for her friend. Everything was completely fucked up and now Hutch became paranoid but she did not blame him.

Phin leaned back into his chair staring at Hutch, "I'm pulling this bitch. What's it look like?" He placed his bong to the side releasing the smoke from his nose.

Hutch sounded defeated, "What if Loomis and Miller..."

"Was more than a coincidence? They both played the game and then they died, so...obviously the video game killed them, right? Are you serious, man? Listen to yourself."

"Phin," India warned.

Phin turned his head to the side glancing at Swink, "I was ready to bite it anyway. Hey Swink, check this mirror I found. I flipped it over. The back works like a mirror, but it won't break like the other one. I think it's made out of polished silver something. I don't know. You guys don't have one."

He got out of his seat allowing Swink to take his spot to stare at the paused game on the computer. Phin held onto his jean jacket turning to Hutch, "We all know you've been through a lot, and you know I love you, but you're freaking everybody out now."

Hutch nodded, "I know. Yeah."

Phin patted his shoulder and brushed by India pulling her along with him.

* * *

><p>India couldn't believe that Phin brought her along just for him to work on his precious car. After turning him down for some car sex he decided he was going to punish her and make her watch him work on his car all seductively but she would not give in. She stood outside of the car on the passenger side holding onto her little journal crossing some lines out that did not fit well with her new project at all.<p>

She started singing over the words slowly and softly:

_Oh, I beg you: Can I follow?_

_Oh, I ask you: Why not always?_

_Be the ocean, where I unravel._

_Be my only, be the water where I'm wading._

_You're my river running high._

_Run deep, run wild._

_I, I follow, I follow you._

_Deep sea baby, I follow you._

_I, I follow I follow you,_

_Dark doom, honey. I follow you._

India was brought out of her singing as a loud truck horn echoed in her ear drums, she quickly lifted her head to see Phin pressed tightly against the car as if the sound alerted him too. India noticed that Phin was gasping for breath which made her raise an eyebrow, "You alright?"

Phin turned to her almost forgetting that she were there with him since she liked to be so damn quiet.

"Yeah. Let's get back on the road I'm sure those dickheads will be calling us soon."

India nodded climbing into the passenger seat as Phin closed the hood to his precious red car.

The two were speeding down the road with "Sweet Dreams" By Air Supply blasting from the speakers. Phin, sadly would not shut up as he sung along to it obnoxiously.

"_Close your eyes, I want to ride the skies in my sweet dreaaaams! Close your eyes, I want to see you tonight in my sweeeet dreaaams! _Funky!" He yelled.

India smiled at Phin turning her attention back to the green that blurred by her eyes, she decided to let him have his fun. Fun was definitely what the two needed with this video game crap scaring them, well India half to death. The sky suddenly started to get darker as the song faded away and two looked up at the sky. India started to feel uneasy once again and Phin pulled the gear shift back increasing speed down the road. As they continued down the road fog made it's self known, India was the first to let out a scream as a little girl appeared in front of the fog. Phin let out a scream also swerving the car to the right towards a tree, but thankfully he slammed on breaks before the car could greet the tree.

"What the hell?" India yelled.

Phin breathed unbuckling his seat belt looking over at her to make sure she was alright. He held onto his phone unaware that he answered it before the girl caused him to almost have an accident.

"Where are you going? Get back in the car!" India yelled as Phin climbed out of the vehicle walking a few ways down.

"Is anybody out there?" Phin yelled into the fog.

India groaned climbing out of the car to stand beside Phin with her arms crossed. She heard October ask, "Phin, are you okay? What about India?"

"Yeah. We're awesome!" Phin exasperates.

Hutch's voice cut in, "Phin, It's Hutch. Where are you guys?"

Phin walked backwards than forwards explaining, "I was on my way, but my whip got stuck out on River Road. We're just south of Binky's Adult Store man."

"I'll drive," A new voice declared.

"Who's that? Abigail?"

"Yeah," She answered.

"Sup mama?"

India crossed her arms tighter to her chest giving Phin a look who just held his hands out to prove that he meant nothing by it.

"What's up?" Abigail greeted.

India marched over to Phin and snatched his phone out his hands, "Hey Swinky, when you were talking about perceptive reality, were you talking about hearing or seeing things, or both?"

"Both. It's see, relatively speaking..."

Phin snatched his phone back, "Shut up. Listen, I've not tripped out like this since I ate that matzo ball at Bible camp brother."

October calmed her brother down, "Hey. Phin. Hang on. We're coming to get you guys."

She continued, "Phin, India. You guys didn't die in the game remember? I'll be right there."

"That's right! We didn't die in the game baby!" Phin yelled hanging up his phone then he latched onto India and spun her around.

* * *

><p>The darkeness did not help the annoying ice cold shiver that continued racing up India's back as the two stood in the middle of the road. India stared down one street while Phin looked the other way, a sound of horses in the distance brought Phin's attention to India's way. Phin started walking ahead of India but she grabbed onto his hand, "What are you doing?"<p>

"Hey. Wait a minute. In the game, she only comes at night." Phin realized.

India looked around, that's exactly why the skies suddenly turned dark. She was coming.

"Is anybody out there?" Phin questioned suddenly feeling scared.

India slapped his back, "Stop asking that goddamn question!"

India turned just in time to hear a whip and horses, she shoved Phin to the side tumbling on top of him. She looked over to see the spirit of Elizabeth Bathory on her carriage screeching at the girl. She decided to turn her carriage around, India turned to Phin to see that he was out cold. She shook him but he would not wake up, quickly she started dragging him towards the car but screamed as Elizabeth Bathory climbed out of her carriage. India hopped over the fence and started running through the fields noticing the carriage following closely behind. She ran in zig zags rushing towards the trees and hid behind them. The honey blonde girl blew her hair out of her face and placed her hand over her panting breaths as she heard the clicking of Elizabeth's heels. India counted to three and ran away deeper into the woods finding a bigger tree than the next to hide her. While running she did not expect Elizabeth to wait for her, slashing at her legs causing the girl to fly face first into the dirt.

India rolled over onto her back screaming and pushed herself backwards in pain away from the serial killer woman. This did not stop her from slashing at India with a whip in one hand and a blade in the other. India's screams could be heard throughout the field as the whip burned her skin leaving damage to her face, arms, and legs. Elizabeth stopped her whipping to look down at her work, India had her eyes closed but she wheezed as she tried to find her breaths. Elizabeth dropped her whip now holding her blade in both hands, she raised her blade above her head eyeing the young girl before her.

Then she swung.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lyrics belong to Lykke Li.**


	5. Slot 4: Witch Hunters-part 1

The four friends were in the waiting room, the room tense from not only the questioning from the detectives but also from the fact that this was all real. The video game was killing people and getting away with it. Hutch sat next to Abigail who had her legs balled up in the chair while biting onto her nails, Hutch's leg continued to bounce as his eyes darted around the room. He's been in this situation before, waiting to see if his mother survived the burns. He's also been here that night stuck in a hospital room getting the burns treated on his shoulder blade, when he found out that his mother was gone...he just hoped Phin and India made it. October and Swink were pacing back annd forth allowing their nerves to get the best of them. He didn't blame them. As Abigail drove the friends to where Phin said he and India would be Swink was on his laptop watching the character version of India dodge Phin's dead. That only made Abigail drive faster to the scene, it was disturbing to know that this game planned out their deaths possibly from the start.

A doctor and a nurse appeared in front of the friends causing all of their attention to finally focus. When the doctor and nurse left the small group of friends they all turned to each other letting the new found information sink in. Then they slowly made their way down the hallway to find the rooms.

.

.

.

.

.

"Holy shit! I can honestly say it's good to see you fuckers, now come give me some love." Phin waved his arms about.

October was the first to move throwing her arms around her brother, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Phin embraced his sister allowing her to place a kiss to his cheek, "It's not like I planned this. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Hutch was the last to hug him and sighed, "Phin I'm sorry-"

Phin scratched the bandage that was wrapped around his head, "I should be the one apologizing...Wow I never thought I would be the one to say that but- I didn't believe you when you thought the video game was real. I made you feel like shit and I'm sorry and I believe you."

Swink who sat in a chair by his bed asked, "What exactly happened? I was on the laptop and the only view I received was India running from Elizabeth."

"The skies became darker and that's how I knew she was on her way from hell. I heard the horses neighing or whatever it is that they do and the next thing I know is India is knocking me to the ground...then I'm out cold."

The friends remained in silence for a few seconds before Phin spoke up again, "By the way where is she?"

Hutch, Swink, and Abigail all turned to October waiting for her to tell Phin. Phin didn't like the look their friends were giving his sister, he didn't know what that glance implied.

"Seriously where is my Romanian Queen?" Phin's voice almost sounding like a worried child.

October sighed sitting on the edge of the bed caressing her brother's face before telling him the news.

* * *

><p>Phin allowed October to wheel him down the hallway with their friends following after them. Hutch pushed the door holding it open as October wheeled Phin into the room. Phin winced at the sight in front of him but tried his best to hide it.<p>

"Hey hot-stuff," India greeted him.

Phin blew out a breath as October pushed him directly next to her bed, "Heey...what did that bitch do to you?"

India snorted, "A good boyfriend would just tell me I still look beautiful."

Phin didn't hide the way his eyes trailed over the whip marks, the one that looked the worse appeared to be the one that hung from the corner of her eye down to her cheek. "Well you already know that you do so there's no point in me telling you is there?"

He began to stroke her hair not caring how he showed affection in front of his friends.

"Why didn't you just let her run me over?" Phin asked feeling the guilt at the bottom of his stomach.

India raised an eyebrow but stopped after feeling a stinging sensation by her eye, "And let you die? Are you nuts?"

Phin gave her a small smile tracing over her face once more, "Just to let you know I'd still bang ya."

India lifted her free hand to her left eye hiding her embarrassment, "And the moment is gone." Although she started to feel less insecure now that her boyfriend still found her bangable with whip marks and all.

Phin licked his front teeth causing a blush to appear on India's face. He stopped stroking her hair turning to the friends, "Now that we know that the game is real. What are we gonna do about it?"

October shook her head, "_We? _You and India are going to stay here while we go figure out everything we can about the game."

"I can be released soon that's what the doc said. I want that bitch to burn so I'm going." Phin stated.

October stared down at her brother, "The doctor said you can't be released until tomorrow morning so it looks like you'll spend a day here...where it's safe."

Phin rolled his eyes, "If I feel any pain I can just pop one of those awesome pain killers. I can check myself out whenever I want, I want some action so I'm going to find and no one is going to tell me otherwise." He started rolling towards the door, he was determined.

October maybe his older sister but she was not his boss. He wanted to kill that woman for harming his girlfriend and attempting to kill the both of them in the process. Swink gave October an awkward shrug not seeing the problem with it as he followed after his friend. India slowly sat up pushing the covers back, "Hutch help me up will you?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. _You really_ need to stay here." Phin said from outside of the hallway.

Hutch looked uncomfortable as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders not knowing if she had marks there as well. India glared at Phin, "You're going so I'm going."

"I have a head concussion and suffered a few before so I usually know how this goes. You on the other hand-"

India leaned into Hutch's side wincing at the pressure, "Yes I have marks all over...and a broken wrist but I can manage. I have just as a right to be upset as you do."

"She's kinda right," Abigail agreed.

October sent her a glare before pushing, "And you also forgot to mention that you lost a lot of blood. Elizabeth almost whipped you to death honey, you should just stay out of dodge."

"I'm tired of everyone telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm my own person and am in charge of myself, so Hutch bring me to the bathroom and Abigail can you find me some clothes." India declared.

Phin sent his girlfriend a glare but she ignored him as Hutch slowly moved her over to the bathroom. October threw her up in the air as she made her way over to her brother, "The both of you are so damn stubborn."

Phin smirked, "That's why we're meant to be."

* * *

><p>Two hours passed as the gang decided to split up. Hutch, Abigial, and Phin went to Loomis' house to find out some information on where he possibly received the game from. India, Swink, and October went back to October and Phin's place to see if they could research some information from there. October and India sat on the couch reading and flipping through pages of a books while Swink was on the phone with Hutch.<p>

"I need you to tell me where 1420 Cypress Road is."

Swink held his laptop up in the palm of his hand replying, "Not a problem. Let's see. Take the Belle Chasse Highway to Breaux Bridge, near Spanish Lake."

Hutch nodded, "Look, we're heading to the game developer. We're gonna find out, what they know-"

He was cut off by October who took the phone from Swink's hand, "Hutch, I've been reading this book called The Malleus The Demonium."

"Maleus The what?" Hutch says confused.

India tossed the book she was reading onto the coffee table and moved to stand next to October reading over her shoulder, "It means _The Witches' Hammer._ It was a handbook for witch hunters in the Inquisition."

October nodded handing the phone to India so she could hold it up for her, "It says if we find her, we need to put three nails through her heart, neck, and then forehead. The nails are gonna put her human spirit back into her body, and then - this is really, really important, you guys -An undead soul is only cleansed by burning its blood."

"So you really think her ghost could've been brought back from the dead?" Hutch asked.

October clarified, "Hutch, It's like a seance. A strong enough spirit can be brought back with the proper text."

Hutch paused, "I just can't believe this is happening."

The three could hear Phin in the background, "Well you better start growing some balls and believe it buddy. There's no point being in denial."

India rolled her eyes stiffly moving to stand next to Swink who had turned the TV onto the news. India didn't know about the person the news lady reported about but by the look on Swink's face she knew that they did.

_**The detective Charles King **__**was brutally murdered today at Clearwater Mall.**_

"Oct-Oct-October?Oh, my God! The cop, King, he's dead." Swink stuttered.

October stood beside the two eyes wide.

"What?!" Hutch yelled from over the phone.

India who now separated herself from the television stood outside on the balcony, "Guys, we've got another problem."

She stepped back into the apartment rushing to October's side who started shoving things into bags.

"Oh God, Oh God. The police are here." Swink panicked.

Hutch directed, "OK, OK, We're turning around. Meet us at Loomis'" Before hanging up.

India looked back to see Swink standing on the balcony watching the cop cars, "Come on, if you don't wanna go to jail, we've got to go now Swink."

"Jail?" Swink weakly said.

"Now! Come on!" October yelled shoving the bag onto her shoulders.

India was the last to jump down the fire escape having Swink steady her before they all ran from the cops.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is shorter than other chapters and that it's kinda sucky. Hopefully I can make up for it in next chapters :|**


End file.
